Dreams Never Come True
by the1nothere
Summary: Emily Jennigns is a fake she is not only Melissa Fittings but also a girl who has lost her family in a terrible car crash she has no friends.What happens when she becomes friends with the school trouble maker?
1. Chapter 1

_Ch. _1

"I remember the screeching tires the yells the thud the cry and there eyes the blood was everywhere all over me all over them. They had slammed into the car I had felt as if someone had just deiced to slam me into a wall. I saw the white small daggers coming toward all of us. That was when I realized what they were glass. Before I could do anything all I saw a sight of dark red everywhere, that when I knew I was alone ,and the clocked had turned to 7:01 pm, I knew I was 13, I knew I couldn't help mama ,daddy, and bubba. There was no chance I knew that but still I could here faint breathing. I had screamed Mama , Daddy , Bubba. No one answer me. And then I knew I would never forgive myself." finish Emily

She went down the row where she sat and sat in her desk.

"Very descriptive if we all weren't in high school I most likely wouldn't accepted that story Ms. Jennings."said Mr. Withmark

Everyone had laughed at that comment except Emily. For she knew this story was true and that Emily was not her real name , but that it was Melissa. For she knew that She had foster parents that no one cared about She knew that not only did she have foster parents but that story was true and it was about her, that no one in this school had tried to become her fried that she had moved here because she was moved to different foster parents.

this is just a little bit I will get more next Friday or tomorrow promise.

Your abnormal teenager

Darkwitch19percent

disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha characters


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

recap

Everyone had laughed at that comment except Emily. For she knew this story was true and that Emily was not her real name , but that it was Kagome. For she knew that She had foster parents that no one cared about She knew that not only did she have foster parents but that story was true and it was about her, that no one in this school had tried to become her friend that she had moved here because she was moved to different foster parents.

"That was a good story."said Hojo

"Whatever."answered Kagome Higurashi

"Really it was."said Hojo

"Look Hojo if you are looking for a date no. And Hojo I promise that isn't a good story."said Kagome and with that she grabed her stuff and went to her locker.

Her locker was a brown and a top one so she didn't have to bind down.

_Great okay next class is math wait no science oh yeah cause I changed it yesterday._

She heard the bell ring for class to start._Shit_! She grabbed her science binder and book and walked to class which happened to be in 2 buildings away.

She ended up being 7 minutes late exact. Thanks to her psychopath teacher

She sat down at the back of the room and started drawing, then she started to pinch her wrist, for the fun of it."What a good Idea Emily why don't you tell us not only what you are doing but what is that note doing on your desk, where we are in our book ,and all about what we are reading."Ms. Benjamin said acting as though Kagome had volunteered for this job.

"Well we are going to be on page 15 in the book. I would tell you about what we arte reading but we haven't got to the book yet. I was drawing and I jave no idea why the hell that note is on my desk."said Kagome

"Well Emily we are going to be on page 15 ,but you are going to be doing a 7 page story over why you were drawing in science instead of listening to the teacher."said Ms. Benjamin

"Don't tell me to do shit you aren't my parent."said kago

"No but I am your teacher."

"Give me one reason why I should do it."said Kagome

"1 because I told you to do the assignment.2 because it could rasie your grade.**(this isn't true because she would have to give the whole hour the assignment for it to rasie her grade)**

3 because you should be pay6ing attention to me not your drawing. Let me see that drawing."said Ms Benjamin

Kagome walked up to the desk and handed her the drawing. It was of a girl in a dry grass feild with behind the girl was a forest and surrounding her was wolfs snarling spit dripping from there mouths.

The girl was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt and she looked very frightened. Blood was dripping from her arm and a small cut above the blood that was dripping.

"Did you draw this?"asked Ms. Benjamin

"Yeah"said kags

"This is amazing. Will you come outside in the hall with me?"said Ms.Benjamin in amazement

Kagome and Ms. Benjamin went into the hall.

"Emily you really must try and pay attention you know."said Ms. Benjamin "But since you did a phenomenal drawing, I will let you off the hook but next time it depends on what you are doing and what you are capable."she winked after that and went into the room.

Kagome stood out in the hall for a cople of minutes processing her thoughts

_so I am able to draw in this class too but I can't mess up. And I do I have to very light ones .Yes she says I can draw as long it is wonderful or in other words phenomenal. _O_kay so I can't talk unless I act like I am drawing and I could have an exact drawing ready new each day and then I could get away with maybe just anything well at least in this class._

_Then she went in the classroom._

_yours truely _

_your abnormal teenager,_

_darkwitch19percent_


End file.
